The present invention relates to a tiltable hand truck having a tiltable platform for the loading of heavy objects further having a steering assembly that allows for the movement of the heavy object in any direction. The present invention is particularly adaptable to lift any object that can be tipped or tilted to facilitate loading onto the tiltable platform.
A variety of hand trucks and dollies for movement of heavy objects are commercially available. Hand trucks and dollies can be used for a variety of purposes, such as transportation of heavy plant pots, movement of heavy boxes in warehouses, movement of heavy furniture and equipment, and generally facilitating the movement of heavy articles from one point to another. Many of these hand trucks and dollies are awkward to maneuver and exert much strain on the operator's joints, back, and muscles. Many of the commercially available hand trucks and dollies can cause severe injuries when improperly handled or improperly balanced. The present invention addresses these problems, and provides related benefits.